Feeling
by Haruno Cherry
Summary: Tidak ada gunanya aku mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu. Biarlah rasa ini kupendam sendiri. Hanya waktu yang akan menjawab.


**Feeling**

.

.

.

By: **Haruno Cherry**

.

Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pair: **Haruno** **Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke**

Genre: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

Rate: **T**

**Warning**: **Not like, Don't read.**

**Summary**: Tidak ada gunanya aku mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu. Biarlah rasa ini kupendam sendiri. Hanya waktu yang akan menjawab.

.

**Chapter 1**:** Sakura di Musim Semi**

.

Samar-samar kulihat sebersit cahaya yang masuk lewat tirai jendela kamarku. Dalam keadaan yang setengah sadar, aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Kulirik jam yang ada di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurku. 07.00. Sekolah masih satu jam lagi. Aku membuka tirai jendela kamarku, membiarkan cahaya yang masuk menerangi ruangan ini. Seketika itu pula sinar itu menerpaku. Membuatku mengernyitkan dahi berusaha beradaptasi dengan cahayanya.

Aku melihat ke luar jendela. Bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran. Begitu juga dengan bunga sakura yang tumbuh di tamanku. Walaupun pohonnya tidak terlalu besar, tetapi jika berbunga, bunga yang tumbuh akan sangat lebat. Melihat keadaan bunga-bunga yang mulai tumbuh, sepertinya bulan ini memasuki musim semi.

Aku sangat suka musim semi. Musim semi adalah musim hidup. Dimana pohon-pohon dan kuncup-kuncup mulai bertunas dan bermekaran. Aku menyesapi aroma khas musim semi. Aroma khas musim semi juga menenangkan dan membuat suasana hati yang buruk menjadi nyaman meski sejenak. Salju saat musim dingin pun mencair, meninggalkan jejaknya di ranting pohon atau di tempat lain.

Berbicara tentang musim semi, menurutku pasangan musim semi adalah bunga sakura. Aku suka sekali bunga sakura. Warnanya merah muda, seperti rambutku. Teman-temanku bilang rambutku ini sangat unik, seperti permen kapas pun permen karet. Bunga sakura juga sangat kokoh, dapat bertahan hidup di berbagai musim. Mama bilang, ia ingin aku menjadi orang yang kuat dan tegar. Mama juga sangat suka bunga sakura dan musim semi. Mungkin karena perpaduan keindahan bunga sakura dan musim semi itulah, mama terinspirasi memberiku nama Haruno Sakura, yang artinya Sakura di Musim Semi.

Aku menuju meja kecil di samping tempat tidurku. Mengambil segelas air —yang memang sudah kusiapkan sebelumnya— dan menegaknya hingga tandas. Meninggalkan sisanya yang hanya berupa tetes-tetes air di permukaan dalam gelas. Setelah itu aku bergegas mandi untuk bersiap ke sekolah.

Aku melihat pantulan diriku di cermin. Memakai seragam sekolah putih dengan rok hitam, dengan dasi berbenruk kupu-kupu berwarna hitam pula. Kaus kaki yang kukenakan pun berwarna hitam selutut. Lalu rambutku yang berwarna merah jambu kuberi jepit rambut kecil berwarna merah di sisi kanannya. Wajahku yang sedikit bulat kuberi bedak tipis dan bibirku yang tipis kuberi pelembab bibir rasa cherry. Selanjutnya aku menambahkan parfum yang beraroma cherry. Menurutku, aku sudah cantik dan wangi.

Aku menapak langkah kaki pada anak tangga. Turun kebawah, menyiapkan sarapan untuk Inari. Inari adalah adik tiriku. Mamanya dan mamaku berbeda. Papa menikah lagi dengan bibi Tsunami —wanita dari kota mizu— setelah mama meninggal. Aku sangat terpukul saat itu, dan mulai membenci bibi Tsunami. Setelah bibi Tsunami melahirkan Inari, papa makin menyayangi bibi Tsunami dan tentunya Inari. Mereka sudah meikut membenci papa dan Inari.

Rasa benci itu kutahan bertahun-tahun sampai akhirnya papa dan bibi tsunami meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Saat itu aku sama sekali tidak menangis. Tetapi ada perasaan aneh yang menyusup didadaku.

Inari lebih muda tiga tahun dariku. Dia dilahirkan lima belas tahun yang lalu. Aku dan Inari tidak terlalu dekat. Aku selalu menjaga jarak darinya. Aku tidak mau rasa sakit yang kupendam muncul ke permukaan jika aku terlalu dekat dengannya.

Inari keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk putih. Dia terpaku melihatku. Aku mengacuhkan tatapan terkejutnya dengan melanjutkan aktivitasku. Diapun memilih untuk melanjutkan langkah ke kamarnya.

"Sarapanmu ada di meja." Ucapku saat Inari melewatiku.

Dia menatapku sesaat. "Makasih." Ujarnya dan naik menuju kamarnya yang terletak di depan kamarku di lantai dua. Aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sarapanku.

Inari turun dari kamarnya, dia memakai baju seragam sekolah dan langsung mengambil jatah sarapannya dan memilih memakannya di ruang keluarga sambil menonton tv. Aku memutuskan untuk menyudahi sarapanku dan mencuci tangan, bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Aku berjalan melewati ruang keluarga. Inari tampak tergesa-gesa bergitu melihatku lewat dan memakai sepatu. Bagitu aku meraih kenop pintu, Inari menahanku.

"Aku gak punya uang." Katanya, begitu sampai di depanku. Dia lebih tinggi sekitar 5 cm dariku. Wajahnya terlihat kikuk dan sedikit takut. Aku menghela napas, merogoh sejumlah uang dari dalam tasku untuk diberikan padanya.

"Ini, berhematlah. Untuk hari ini hanya segitu yang kupunya." Kataku seraya menyodorkan uang kepadanya. Dia menerimanya takut-takut.

"Makasih," kata Inari. Dengan sangsi ia melanjutkan, "Kau kerja, gak, hari ini?"

"Tentu saja. Apa yang kita makan jika aku tidak bekerja?" jawabku sekaligus tanyaku. Aku mengucapkannya dengan pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. Inari menunduk. Kurasa dia masih bisa mendengar kata-kataku tadi.

"Aku juga mau cari kerja." Katanya. Jujur saja pernyataannya itu membuatku kaget.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" Apa-apaan dia? Dengan umurnya yang belum tujuh belas tahun, mau bekerja apa? Membuat geram saja. " Tidak usah. Umurmu belum cukup untuk bekerja, lebih baik kau belajar saja." Ucapku tenang. Anak itu benar-benar membuat marah. Aku melewatinya begitu saja saat dia menatapku dengan tatapan memelas.

Tiba-tiba Inari menyusulku yang sedang berdiri di depan pagar rumah.

"Tapi, aku ini laki-laki. Jadi aku bisa kerja. Pulang sekolah aku akan cari kerja. Kalau aku pulang malam, itu artinya aku sudah dapat kerjaan." Ucapnya pelan, berusaha membela diri. Aku menghela napas bosan.

"Tidak. Sekali tidak tetap tidak." Tegasku. "Aku tidak mau melihatmu pulang malam. Sudahlah, sekarang kau berangkat sekolah saja. Karena aku juga mau berangkat sekolah." Ujarku pelan dan meninggalkannya yang terpaku di depan pagar.

Aku berjalan kaki pergi ke sekolah. Bermacam-macam kendaraan berlalu-lalang di jalanan. Jarak rumahku dan sekolah tidak begitu jauh, jadi tidak perlu naik angkot. Aku duduk di kelas tiga SMA. Sekolahku adalah sekolah elit, beruntung aku bisa masuk kelas unggulan. Dulu, aku sekolah dibiayai oleh papa. Tapi karena papa sudah meninggal, aku harus membiayai sekolahku dan juga sekolah Inari. Aku bekerja di sebuah restoran kecil milik Uchiha. Walaupun restoran itu kecil, tapi pelanggannya sangat banyak. Kalau sudah begitu, karyawan yang bekerja disana —yang hanya ada tiga orang, mengingat restoran itu kecil— diberi uang tip. Jadi walaupun lelah, aku sangat senang bekerja disana.

"Sakura-chan! Kesini!" seru seseorang dari kejauhan. Tanpa melihatpun aku tau siapa orangnya. Pemuda berambut blonde dengan cengiran kuda, mata biru dan kulit sawo matang. Naruto. Dia tampak berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah sambil melambaikan tangannya. Aku menghampirinya dengan santai.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" ucapku datar dan langsung melewatinya. Ia pun terburu-buru menyamai langkahnya dengan langkahku.

"Sakura-chan! Kau tau? Ada seorang gadis cantik yang menarik perhatianku, loh! Sepertinya aku menyukainya deh!" ucapnya sangat bersemangat. Aku menghela napas bosan.

"Oh, ya? Benarkah? Siapa orangnya?" tanyaku tetap dengan nada datar. Sepertinya dia tidak menangkap nada bicaraku dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Itu, yang sekelas denganmu Sakura-chan! Masa kau tidak tau sih? Kata teman-teman dia juga menyukaiku, loh. Apa benar ya?" katanya dengan berbinar-binar. Sekarang aku sudah tau siapa yang dia maksud.

"Hinata?" terkaku. Wajah Naruto sontak berubah menjadi merah, dan sepertinya dia deg-degan. Terlihat dari gelagatnya yang tiba-tiba terhenti langkahnya, matanya yang membulat sempurna dan berbulir-bulir keringat jatuh membasahi wajahnya. Melihatnya begitu, aku tidak bisa menahan kekehanku. Baru saja aku menyebutkan nama Hinata, ia sudah sangat berlebihan begitu. "Reaksimu berlebihan sekali, Naruto."

"Uhm... hehehe, terlihat begitu ya, sakura chan?" ucapnya. Terlihat dia menahan gugup. "Tapi terkaanmu benar, Sakura-chan."

"Ya. Siapa sih, yang tidak tau kalau dari dulu Hinata itu menyukaimu? Kau saja yang tidak peka. Padahal setiap dia melihatmu wajahnya selalu memerah. Kau bahkan baru tau kalau dia menyukaimu saat kau menyukainya." Timpalku.

"Benarkah dari dulu dia menyukaiku Sakura-chan?" katanya penasaran.

"Ya, semenjak kita kelas satu." Ucapku memperjelas.

"Apa? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari dulu Sakura-chan?" kata Naruto. Wajahnya terlihat menyesal.

"Hinata bilang untuk tidak memberitahumu. Pulang sekolah kau dekati saja dia, Naruto." Kataku memberi saran. Dia pun terlihat senang.

"Baiklah, Sakura-chan akan aku coba nanti." Katanya. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Naruto, kita berpisah disini, ya." Kataku, karena kami sudah sampai di depan kelasku. Naruto pun tersenyum.

"Oke." Katanya mengiyakan. Baru saja aku hendak masuk ke dalam kelasku, Naruto berkata seperti ini. "Baka Teme hari ini sudah masuk sekolah loh, Sakura-chan. Oke, kita berpisah ya!" setelah berkata begitu, Naruto meninggalkanku. Aku tertegun. Sasuke?

Apa benar Sasuke masuk sekolah hari ini? Sudah dua tahun ini ia izin sekolah karena harus keluar negeri. Kudengar ibunya kecelakaan parah, sehingga harus dibawa ke rumah sakit yang ada di Amerika.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan masuk ke kelasku. Begitu masuk, aku melihat segerombolan gadis sedang berkumpul di salah satu meja yang biasanya kosong. Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Bingung. Dari celah gadis-gadis —yang menurutku terlihat seperti bebek yang berkumpul untuk berebut makanan— terlihat rambut biru donker yang bagian belakangnya mencuat kebelakang. Ekspresi wajahnya yang biasanya datar dan dingin pun terlihat malas karena digeromboli gadis ganas. Tidak salah lagi. Orang itu berdiri hendak keluar dari kumpulan gadis gila itu. Begitu ia melihat ke arahku, matanya menatap mataku lekat seolah tidak mengizinkanku membuang muka. Aku pun menatap matanya. Air mukanya berubah. Ia tertegun. Begitu pula aku.

~#~#~

Aku berada di atap sekolah. Duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke. Seenak jidatnya dia menarik tanganku kesini. Sebelumnya, aku disuruhnya membeli minuman dengan uang miliknya. Saat aku memesan minuman yang Sasuke suruh, dia dengan sabar menungguku. Sebenarnya tidak biasanya pemuda sinis dan penuh dengan sindiran ini mau menunggu. Padahal dia bisa duluan, kan?

Kusodorkan segelas coffe late pada Sasuke yang dia pesan tadi. Aku sendiri lebih memilih jus strawberry.

"Kau tak banyak berubah dua tahun ini, masih menyukai jus strawberry yang rasanya sangat aneh itu," dia menyesap kopinya. "Hanya saja, rambut gulalimu itu jadi lebih pendek sekarang." Sindir Sasuke. Aku pun tersenyum simpul. Ya, aku memang memotong rambutku yang mulanya sepinggang menjadi sebahu. Menurutku, berambut panjang sangat merepotkan.

"Ya, begitulah. Kau pun begitu. Sekarang ponimu hampir menutupi matamu." Ujarku tak mau kalah. Dulu dia berbelah tengah dengan rambut yang menjuntai di sisi kiri-kanan wajahnya.

"Hn, begitulah." Responnya. Ia menyesap kembali kopinya.

Hening sesaat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" ucapku memulai kembali percakapan.

"Tidak ada. Hanya home school, menjenguk ibu, makan, dan tidur." Jawabnya datar. "Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau merindukanku?" ucapnya dengan pandangan jail.

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Ya, aku merindukanmu." Jawabku. Setelah itu terlihat matanya membulat sebentar dan beralih menatapku. Melihat dari gelagatnya bahwa ia merasa kurang yakin dengan indra pendengarannya dan ucapanku.

"Benar kau merindukanku?" tanyanya meyakinkan. Sudah kuduga.

"Ya. Dua tahun itu waktu yang cukup lama, Sasuke. Jadi tidak mungkin kalau aku tidak merindukanmu." Ujarku. Dia pun menatapku lekat. Aku gelagapan ditatap seperti itu.

"Aku juga merindukanmu." Tukasnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Sangat." Ucapnya penuh penekanan. Aku terdiam, tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa. Rasanya dadaku berperang di dalam sana. Aku takut jika Sasuke sampai mendengar detak jantungku yang abnormal. Kalau dia tau, pasti aku akan disindir habis-habisan olehnya. Dia menatapku. Aku menunduk.

Berada di posisi seperti ini benar-benar tidak berpengaruh baik bagiku. Jika terus begini, bisa saja jantungku ini meledak karena terlalu kuat memompa. Kulirik lagi ia dari ekor mataku. Aku merasa malu karena tertangkap basah melirik kearahnya. Aku meremas rokku. Apa yang terjadi padaku ya? Padahal aku sudah sarapan tadi pagi.

"Sakura," panggilnya. Sial. Aku tersentak. Dia melanjutkan ucapannya. "Wajahmu terlihat jelek kalau gugup seperti itu. Menggelikan." Sindirnya dengan tatapan jail khasnya.

"Gugup? Siapa yang gugup?" ujarku.

"Buktinya gelagatmu terlihat seperti orang gugup. Wajah memerah, napas memburu, dan meremas rok. Apa gelagat seperti itu bukan gugup namanya?" sindirnya.

Dasar Sasuke. "Bukan. Aku mau turun." Ujarku langsung beranjak dari kursi yang kududuki. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan bertanya "Apa kau mau ikut?"

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

Aku berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke. Begitu sampai di koridor, seorang gadis berlari kearah kami. Gadis itu menyapa Sasuke.

"Sasuke, dari mana saja? Aku mencari." Ujarnya seraya memasang wajah pura-pura marah. Gadis ini cantik. Rambutnya panjang model ponytail. Matanya biru dan sebelah matanya tertutup poninya yang panjang. Warna rambutnya pirang kulitnya juga putih dan mulus. Sangat terawat. Perawakannya sangat bagus. Ramping, tapi dia sedikit lebih pendek dariku. Tapi wajahnya sangat cantik, mirip boneka barbie yang sering papa berikan padaku waktu aku masih kecil. Sepertinya gadis ini masih juniorku.

"Dari atap." Jawaban Sasuke dari pertanyaan Ino tadi.

"Sasuke, siapa gadis ini?" tanya gadis itu. Dia tersenyum ramah padaku. Aku pun membalas senyumnya.

"Dia Sa-,"

"Aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Ucapku memotong ucapan Sasuke. Dia terlihat sebal. Berbeda sekali dengan gadis yang tepat berdiri di depanku. Gadis ini tampak mengulum senyum senang.

"Aku Ino. Yamanaka Ino. Salam kenal." Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya dan aku pun balas mengulurkan tangan. "Aku baru pindah sekolah. Aku dari Amerika. Ayah dan ibuku orang jepang, aku pun begitu. Tapi karena ayah ada tugas di Amerika, aku dan ibu harus pindah ke Amerika juga. Karena sekarang tugas ayah sudah selesai, aku kembali lagi kesini. Aku masih kelas dua." Ucapnya panjang lebar. Aku tidak begitu peduli dengan ceritanya. Tapi aku tetap menanggapinya dengan sopan.

"Ah, jadi begitu ya. Pantas saja aku baru melihatmu." Ujarku diapun tersenyum lagi. "Ah! Sudah dulu, ya. Aku mau ke kelas. Senang berkenalan denganmu Ino. Sasuke, aku duluan." Pamitku pada mereka berdua. Mereka menanggapinya dengan mengangguk singkat. Aku pun kembali ke kelas dengan rasa penasaran. Siapa gadis itu? Dimana dia bertemu dengan Sasuke? Dan, bagaimana dia bisa mengenal Sasuke?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

.

Konnichiwa, minna san. Bagaimana menurut kalian fic pertama saya ini? Pasti jelek ya? Maaf kalau banyak kata-kata yang keliru. Fic ini juga terlalu pendek, atau mungkin juga terlalu panjang(?).

Makasih, ya, untuk para pembaca yang sudah membaca fic saya ini. Saya hanya ingin meminta pendapat dan saran kalian tentang fic saya dengan me-review fic saya. Arigatou semua. Review-nya jangan lupa ya. (#^_^#)


End file.
